


Connected: a soulmate AU

by coffeecinnamoncake



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeecinnamoncake/pseuds/coffeecinnamoncake
Summary: Sokka has always been able to see the red strings, connecting people to their soulmates. Some people have already found their soulmates, like Mai and Zuko. Some people's soulmates are right under their noses, like Sokka's sister Katara, who is secretly unhappy in her relationship with Jet, and Sokka's friend Aang. They are meant to be together, but they are just out of reach. Some people live comfortable and contentedly without a soulmate, like Toph. Her string is neatly tied off at the end, but Sokka's string, tied to his pinky finger, leads off endlessly in one direction. He doesn't know if he'll ever find his soulmate...
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Connected: a soulmate AU

"Sokka?" Sokka's eyes snapped open. His sister was shaking him awake, a bright glare of sunlight was streaming through the window, and his alarm was blaring loudly, "Sokka, we're going to be late," Katara continued. 

"Oh," he sat up and rubbed at his eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's 8 o'clock, dummy," Katara sighed, "Now get dressed, and drive us to school. It's our first day." Sokka kicked Katara out of his room, got dressed, and, for a moment, looked at the bright red string attached to his finger, extending infinitely into the distance. As far as he knew, Sokka was the only one who could see the strings. He knew that the strings connected two people together, that they labeled two people as soulmates. But Sokka hadn't found his soulmate, and although Katara didn't know it, she hadn't found hers either. When Sokka walked down the stairs of their small apartment, Katara was talking on the phone.

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't make it, but I was volunteering at the animal shelter that day, and-" Katara put her phone down. 

"Was it Jet?" Sokka asked. 

"Yeah," Katara said, "I mean, he's a great boyfriend, but all summer he's constantly wanted me to go to these crazy beach parties," she grabbed her messenger bag, "Come on, let's go."

"If you aren't happy with him you should just break up with him," Sokka said as they got into their dad's car, already knowing what Katara was going to say.

"But I _am_ happy with him." _There it is._ Katara's string wasn't connected with Jet's. Sokka knew that for a fact. Whenever they held hands, the red strings trailed in opposite directions, but Sokka wasn't going to tell Katara about the strings. He wasn't going to tell anyone about the strings. At least, that's what he thought. 

~~~

"Your education awaits, your majesty," Sokka joked as he pulled up in the parking lot of Four Nations High. Katara rolled her eyes, and stepped out of the car. Sokka followed suit, and was grabbing his backpack when he saw something that made him freeze. Walking across the parking lot was a kid whose head was completely bald. He had his nose in a book about animal behaviors, and there was a red string on his finger. But this string did not trail off into nothingness, because the other end of the string was tied right around Katara's finger. 

"Are you okay, Sokka," Katara asked, genuine concern on her face. The bald boy brushed past her. 

"Oh, sorry," he said.

"Hey, I love that book," Katara said.

"Really! This is probably the third time I've read it!" the boy said happily.

"It's the reason I started volunteering at the animal shelter," Katara said, clearly excited to have someone to talk to about her interests.

"It's the reason I got Appa!"

"Appa?"

"My dog." The boy showed them a picture of an adorable fluffy sheep dog on his phone. The two of them almost immediately started talking the way old friends would. _Yup, definitely soulmates._ "I'm Aang, by the way," the boy said after a few minutes. 

"Katara," Sokka's sister replied, "This is my brother, Sokka." 

"Nice to meet you," Aang said, and Sokka found himself smiling. 

"Oh, I should probably go talk to Jet." _And... that smile was gone._ Katara and Aang traded phone numbers, and then Katara walked across the parking lot, to the front of the school, where Jet was talking with his friends. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, Sokka," Aang said. And then he was gone. Sokka sighed. _I guess I should go to my next class._

~~~

Sokka spent most of his science class thinking about Aang and Katara. They seemed to hit it off really well, but Sokka didn't want to get in the way of their personal lives. And Sokka didn't know very much about soulmates, and about the red strings. He had done some research of course, once he realized what they were, but all he really knew was that people were drawn together by the strings, which certainly was the case for Aang and Katara. _Will it ever happen to me_. Of course, not everyone needed to have a romantic partner to make them happy. 

"What are you thinking about, Captain Boomerang?" his friend Toph asked him. Her red string was tied off neatly on her finger like a ring. 

"Nothing important," Sokka mumbled. 

"Classed is dismissed!" The two of them walked over to the cafeteria, to the corner table where Jet and his friends sat. Toph immediately started talking to Pipsqueak and the Duke, while Sokka sat awkwardly next to Smellerbee and Longshot. Their strings were connected, but the knots around their fingers were tied a different way, signifying that they were platonic soulmates. Jet and Katara walked over to them, with Jet's arm possessively around Katara's waist. 

"Hey Sokka," Jet said. 

"Hey," Sokka replied keeping up the facade of friendliness. He actually hated Jet with a passion. Everything about him was infuriating. From his hair to the ever present smirk on his face.

"I'm having a party Friday night," Jet said. He gestured to Sokka and Katara, "You're both coming, right?" 

"Yep," Katara said, feigning excitement, "That sounds fun." Sokka nodded. He actually enjoyed socializing, but Katara would rather be reading a book or hanging out with animals. Still, Katara was the only reason Sokka got invited to parties in the first place. 

"You two can invite whoever you want," Jet said. 

"Well, I know who I'm inviting," Katara replied, smiling genuinely. Then she walked over to where Aang was sitting, alone, reading his book. 

"Who's that?" Jet asked quietly. Sokka sighed. 

"Just some kid that we met before school today. They're interested in the same things."

"Hmm." Jet went back to his food. 

~~~

After lunch, Sokka's next class was gym, and as if finding Katara's soulmate wasn't enough, he saw something else that made his jaw drop. Sitting by the bleachers was a girl with short, auburn hair, absentmindedly holding a volleyball. Everything about her was normal, except for one thing. There was no string on her finger. Sokka's eyes widened. He had never seen anything like her before. Everyone had a destiny. Even if that destiny didn't involve a significant other. Did this girl just not have a destiny?

"Why are you staring at me?" 

"I- Uh- well," The girl was now right in front of him, "What's your name?" Sokka blurted out.

"Suki," the girl said. Sokka had to think of an excuse, and quick. 

"Wanna... come to this party on Friday," Sokka asked, "A friend of mine wanted me to invite people and tell them what was going on." Suki looked at him like he was the weirdest person on earth. _Wait, no,_ she was looking right at Sokka's string. 

_Can she see them too?_

"Can I bring my friends along?" she asked.

"Um, sure," Sokka said. He hadn't actually expected her to say yes. He begrudgingly gave Suki Jet's address. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," she said, before walking off to see her friends, leaving Sokka bewildered and anxious to know more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Updates on this story will be pretty slow, but I will try to update when I can.


End file.
